


fools.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates, Unrequited Love, написано: 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Исин считает Минсока виноватым, чертовски виноватым во всем этом дерьме, что с ними происходит, но еще он считает Минсока таким же глупым ребенком, каким тот считает Сехуна. И на самом деле все не так катастрофично, пока этих детей есть кому утешить.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing | Lay/OFC
Kudos: 1





	fools.

Сехун допивает глоток мерзкой теплой газировки, хрустит последней чипсиной, хотя тошнить начало еще, кажется, половину часа назад, и смотрит на порядок утомленного всем происходящим лучшего друга.  
\- Ну что, еще по кругу?  
Чонин на голову больной, серьезно. Сехун качает головой и колотит пяткой по чужому бедру, мол, ты идиот или да, у нас завтра зачет, какой круг вообще? И справедливости ради необходимо заметить, что с войнушкой этой космической у Чонина на порядок лучше, чем с классической литературой, по которой им завтра вообще-то отчитываться за целый семестр. И ладно еще вопросы, с ними порядок, спасибо лекции не прогуливали, но отзыв на произведение сам по себе не напишется, а у них на двоих – один пустой вордовский лист.  
\- Где хён? – ноет Сехун, отвешивая Чонину профилактический подзатыльник. Все из-за тебя, задница ленивая! Чонин пожимает плечами, зевает от души и укладывается на разобранный диван, мол, устал я, устал, понимаешь? И сопит через минуту вполне натурально. Сехун чертыхается сквозь зубы, бросает косой взгляд на часы – а там второй час ночи. Что-то предпринимать уже все равно нет смысла, справедливо решает, и тащится в ванную, чтобы умыться, но доходит только до двери, в которой неуверенно скребется ключ. Сехун расплывается идиотской улыбкой и застывает соляным столбом, вытягивая единственную гласную в слове:   
\- Хён…  
Хён, кивает совершенно пьяный Минсок, стряхивает красные туфли на высоченных каблуках и плавно сползает вниз по стене, размазывая тыльной стороной ладони помаду с губ. Пышная юбка задирается, оголяя совершенно потрясающие стройные ноги в порванных чулках, и, кажется, именно так и выглядят ядерные взрывы, по-крайней мере, в голове отдельно взятого О Сехуна.  
Тотальный пиздец.  
И от этого пиздеца несет перегаром вперемешку с неприкрытым отчаяньем - оно льется из подведенных раскосых глаз, буквально топит Сехуна. Только он привык рядом с хёном тонуть, поэтому вдыхает поглубже - так, будто и правда нырять собрался, да падает рядом с Минсоком на холодный пол, осторожно касаясь тонкого запястья. Но хён вдруг шипит и руку вырывает - и Сехуну душу режет болезненным разочарованием, но только пару мгновений, которых необходимо, чтобы включить свет. Потому что у Минсока все запястья в свежих кровоподтеках и - местами - царапинах; он их пытается прятать стыдливо, пьяно заплетающимся языком что-то бормоча.  
Сехун не слушает. Сжимает кулаки до боли, да губы кусает.  
\- Хён.   
Затравленный взгляд из-под вычерненных тушью ресниц отрезвляет. Надо сначала его в порядок привести, а завтра уже разбираться, думает Сехун, когда осторожно подхватывает старшего - поперек груди обнимает и, словно ребенка маленького, на себя тянет. Только Минсок мычит в протест и ладонь ко рту прижимает, отчаянно распахивая свои огромные глазища.   
Неприятно. Все это - и испорченная футболка, любимая, между прочим, и никакущий пьяный хён с лиловыми отпечатками чужих ладоней на запястьях - и Бог знает где еще, Сехун уж точно знать этого не хочет - жалко жмущийся к унитазу в попытках выплюнуть уж если не душу, то желудок как минимум. Но Сехун только зябко ведет голыми плечами, покрываясь мурашками, да привычным жестом перехватывает густые рыжие локоны: сестра старшая та еще оторва и подобным не раз приходилось раньше заниматься.   
Когда в коридоре раздается чониновское шарканье, Сехун испугано вздрагивает, оборачиваясь - тот у двери стоит, а на лице не беспокойство и даже не отвращение - одно только понимание и грустная усмешка в едва приподнятом уголке губ. Сехун знает, что тот хочет сказать, знает, потому что уже не раз слышал.   
\- Помощь нужна? - но Чонин говорит не это вовсе, и за это Сехун ему сейчас благодарен. Он отрицательно качает головой, спеша скорее отвернуться - даже не озвученные, слова эти все равно в воздухе висят - или, может, камнем на сердце. Чонин понимает это, Чонин вообще слишком хорошо все понимает для дурачка, которым так натурально прикидывается - поэтому спокойно кивает, бросая напоследок, что это вообще-то парик, ты, придурок.  
\- Придурок, - соглашается Сехун и осторожно разбирается с густыми рыжими локонами. Под ними - настоящие волосы хёна - сейчас не к месту совсем, но Сехун не может удержаться, проводя по темным спутанным прядям ладонью: Минсок на это проявление нежности что-то мычит - и это что-то из разряда одобрения, думается Сехуну.   
\- Легче стало?   
На вялый кивок он подсовывает старшему стакан воды, а после осторожно тянет к раковине и помогает умыться. Хён едва ли переставляет ноги, когда его ведут к кровати, да запинается обо все подряд - шумит так, что Сехун морщится, а спящий на соседней кровати Исин что-то абсолютно точно не положительное из-под одеяла бурчит. Что-то про блядь и какого черта снова, и вообще много неприятного, только Сехун согласен с ним процентов так на двести тридцать.  
А вот Минсок уже согласен с чем угодно, потому что блаженно вздыхает, обнимая одеяло, и тут же отрубается.  
\- Ты бы завязывал с этим, - слышит Сехун с дальней кровати, когда уже касается дверной ручки.   
Знаю, хочет сказать, знаю я! Но не говорит, не оборачивается даже, когда осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь.  
Исин хороший парень, но Чонин, сумевший сегодня промолчать, в личном рейтинге О Сехуна резко поднимается до первой строчки. 

× × × 

На зачет Сехун не идет - и смысла нет, и сил тоже. Провожает осуждающе поджимающего губы Чонина и зарывается обратно под одеяло - с головой, как в детстве, в наивной попытке спрятаться от проблем. Только вот терпит постыдное поражение - от себя под одеялом не спрячешься - нигде не спрячешься, черт возьми, Сехун уже столько раз пробовал.   
Даже заснуть не выходит: в голове хён с его огромными потерянными глазищами и синяками на запястьях. Эти мысли скручивают все внутри тупой болью, только эта боль - привычная, за год вообще ко всему привыкнуть можно. Он ворочается, сопит, пытается думать о новом сезоне любимого аниме и вообще - о чем угодно, только через полчаса приходится признать поражение.   
На общем балконе Сехун застает Исина - тот докуривает уже, зябко ежась в одной лишь борцовке, но почему-то достает еще одну и затягивается вместе с младшим. От этого жеста попахивает жалостью, но нет, Сехун знает, что Исин не строит из себя всепонимающего хёна, милостиво снисходящего до глупого второкурсника, влюбившегося так наивно совершенно не в того человека. Нет, Исин просто такой - не может отвернуться и закрыть глаза, поэтому Сехун давит в себе ненужное раздражение и облокачивается на перила рядом.   
С семнадцатого этажа их общежития открывается красивый вид: Сехун, на самом деле, часто сюда приходит, чтобы посмотреть, как рождается за горизонтом солнце. Сегодня только вот все небо затянуто тучами, и холодный ветер настойчиво напоминает, что осень уже вовсю вступила в свои права.   
\- Дурак ты, - вдруг тихо выдыхает Исин вместе с очередным облаком белесого дыма, и даже голову не поворачивает - все так же смотрит куда-то за горизонт. Быть может, тоже тоскует по спрятавшемуся за тучами солнцу, глупо думается Сехуну. Он отвечать ведь не собирается, да и что тут ответить можно. Исин взрослее него не только по годам, но и вообще, в целом, Сехун это знает. И как-то отстранено думает, жалеет почти, что лучше бы влюбился в него.   
У Исина красивый профиль, нахмуренные брови и длинные темные ресницы; пухлые губы искусаны все и обветрены - а еще, наверняка, горькие на вкус от сигарет; темную челку треплет ветер, так, что руки невольно тянутся убрать ее - мешается ведь, ну. Исин красивый, думает Сехун, красивый очень и внутри и снаружи, но от него не заходится сладкой болью сердце. И в этом вся суть.  
\- Не смотри так, - снова не поворачиваясь, тянет Исин, делая последнюю затяжку и туша окурок о перила - он вниз никогда не бросает, только в урну. - Я тебе ничем помочь не смогу, ты же знаешь.  
Он вдруг очень серьезно смотрит младшему в глаза и грустно улыбается - а Сехуну хочется выть, потому что снова это понимание.  
\- Или найди в себе силы прекратить, или начни уже что-то делать. Минсок мне, конечно, друг, только вот смотреть, как ты загибаешься из-за него, мне тоже не улыбается.

× × × 

Когда они возвращаются на кухню, Минсок встречает их виноватым взглядом. Он сидит на широком подоконнике с кружкой кофе, и вид у него болезненный и жалкий. Запястья надежно спрятаны под рукавами растянутого свитера, и за одно только осознание этого Сехун готов простить ему что угодно.   
А вот Исин не так мягок - язвительно фыркает, высказывая одним лишь взглядом все, что думает, и идет к холодильнику - завтрак сам себя не приготовит. В дверях Сехун остается один, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо; в животе неприятно ноет, он хмурится и чертыхается на себя за слабость, за ватные ноги, за то, что спустя минуту снова стоит на балконе и вытягивает последнюю из пачки - и надо не забыть Чонину позвонить, чтобы купил еще сигарет, и, наверное, пару бутылок чего-то крепкого. Или, может, вообще стоит утащить его в бар, подальше отсюда.   
Сехун настолько погружается в размышления, что присутствие еще одного человека на балконе замечает лишь тогда, когда на плечи опускается его куртка.   
\- Спасибо.  
Минсок, конечно же это Минсок, кто же еще.  
\- Угу.  
Хён не курит и, вообще-то, терпеть не может запах сигаретного дыма - а Сехуна воротит от обожаемого Минсоком кофе, и все это так глупо и неправильно, что можно было бы посмеяться. Можно, думает Сехун, если бы это происходило не с ним.  
Почему ты не уходишь, тут холодно, ты простынешь, крутится в голове, а взгляд по-прежнему прикован к горизонту. Солнце уже давно взошло.  
Только вот за серостью этого не видно.  
\- Сехун, я...  
\- Иди внутрь, хён, тут холодно.   
Минсок набирает воздуха сказать еще что-то, но Сехун резко выдыхает новую порцию горького дыма, и старший закашливается - намек понят, намек принят, хён сжимает пухлые губы в тонкую линию и кивает, уходя с балкона.  
А Сехун окончательно решает, что вечером они с Чонином идут подальше отсюда. И нет, он не отводит взгляд от ярко красных туфель, валяющихся в прихожей, когда обувает потрепанные кеды, и нет, он не сбегает, он просто не может больше здесь находиться. 

× × × 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что он все знает, - возмущается уже подвыпивший Чонин, немного громче положенного, только это возмущение тонет в громкой музыке и шуме голосов. Сегодня пятница, и в баре полно народа. - Он все знает, но прикидывается идиотом!  
Сехун на это может только кисло поморщиться и в очередной раз приложиться к бокалу с пивом. Конечно же он понимает, еще бы он не понимал.  
\- Ты прости, но твой Минсок - та еще шлюха.  
На это тоже только скривиться выходит - хоть и возразить хочется, доводов нет - ни за, ни против данного тезиса. Есть только тупое ноющее чувство в груди да бесполезные глупые "а если бы" в голове. В ней же - взрывы фейерверков, когда хёна видит.   
\- Сехун, аллё, - Чонин щелкает перед его лицом пальцами, пугая, если честно, до чертиков просто. - Не теряйся, мы тут вообще-то твою проблему решаем.  
Сехун очень некрасиво давится очередным глотком, а потом - смехом, потому что, о Господи, "решаем" - это так смешно, так смешно. Чонин достаточно пьян, чтобы тоже проникнуться иронией, но недостаточно - чтобы поддаться мрачному отчаянью, которому уже полгода как показал белый флаг Сехун.  
\- Кончай хихикать, - вяло шлепает по плечу друга, а после встает и идет к барной стойке - заказать еще, и, может, покрепче. Сехун провожает его отстраненным взглядом, думая, что задница у Чонина и правда отличная - а вот характер тот еще, почему только друг друга еще терпят.   
И этот вопрос сразу поднимается до актуального, когда Сехун понимает, что друг очаровательно - с той невероятной обольстительностью, на которую способен только пьяный Чонин - улыбается красавчику бармену, а тот - неудивительно даже - растягивает губы в кошачьей улыбке, довольной до одури, и чуть поднимает бровь, когда Чонин на салфетке протягивает свой номер телефона. Он позвонит, Сехун знает и Чонин, кажется, тоже, поэтому на свое место рядом с мрачным другом он плюхается, сверкая белозубой довольной улыбкой.  
\- Его зовут Чондэ, и ставлю двадцатку, он позвонит мне не позже завтрашнего вечера.  
\- Ага, ясно, - Сехун закатывает глаза и тянется к новому бокалу с пивом.   
\- Не куксись, пупсик, - на волне хорошего настроения Чонин треплет его по голове - и знает же, как Сехуна это бесит, знает, поэтому от болезненного тычка успешно уклоняется. - Я все еще помню, для чего мы здесь, не волнуйся.  
Как будто я волнуюсь, молча фыркает Сехун - очаровательно дует губы и щеки. Очаровательно - это, конечно, с точки зрения пьяного Чонина, который на самом-то деле в этом придурке рядом души не чает и переживает сильно. Только знает, что заботливое сочувствие ему и даром не нужно, а из ямы уныния можно вытянуть только личным примером. Чонин совсем не дурачок, просто притворяться им - гораздо удобнее.  
\- Ладно, исходя из того, что он все прекрасно знает, напрашивается только один вывод: ему просто удобнее делать вид, будто всего этого нет, - очень серьезно выдает Чонин, и Сехун невольно тяжело вздыхает, делая новый глоток.   
\- Допустим, это очевидно, - с еще одним тяжким вздохом выдает он.  
\- Вооот, это хорошо, что ты согласен, - Чонин важно поднимает указательный палец. - Потому что из этого вывода следует другой вывод: ты или продолжаешь в том же духе, или же - говоришь ему прямо в лицо, так, чтобы отвертеться от ответа уже не вышло.  
Об этом Сехун уже тоже думал, на самом деле, но..  
\- А зачем? Услышать отказ? Ты видел этих его, - он кисло морщится, показывая рукой в воздухе нечто неопределенное, но точно противное.  
\- Видел. Больше скажу, даже по именам успел выучить: Ким Чунмен - хренов интеллигент, вежливый и положительный до тошноты; Лу Хань - ооочень мутный китаец со смазливой рожей, в глазах которого одно только я хочу трахнуть тебя в попку и было, когда он смотрел на Минсока; и этот мудак Крис У, от которого вчера вернулся Минсок. И знаешь, что у них всех общего?  
Знаю, кивает Сехун, конечно знаю.  
\- Деньги, они все сыночки богатых родителей.  
\- Как и ты, кстати, - криво усмехается Чонин.   
\- Я просто...  
\- "Не хочу его покупать, поэтому притворяюсь бедным голодным студентом, который предложить может лишь свои невъебенно чистые и искренние чувства". Знаю, слышал уже - раз сорок как минимум.  
Ну а что, если это правда, хочет сказать Сехун, защититься хочет, но натыкается вовсе не на осуждающий, а на понимающий дружеский взгляд, и лишь качает головой.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - вяло тянет. - Надо признаться, и дело с концом.  
\- Ага, говорят, после этого отпускает.  
Сехун очень сомневается, что его отпустит, хоть и понимает, что эти сомнения - не что иное, как детское упрямство и максимализм, присущий первой любви. И тем не менее - больно же, чертовски от всего этого больно и тошно.  
\- Давай сегодня, - едва слышно мямлит он, и Чонину приходится пододвинуться к нему вплотную, чтобы услышать. - Давай сегодня, пока я пьяный и отчаянный.  
Сехун твердо смотрит на сцепленные в замок руки и сильно хмурит брови, не замечает, как Чонин болезненно кривится, прежде чем расплыться в пьяной улыбке и похлопать бодро по плечу.  
\- Давай.  
Терять все равно нечего, думает Сехун, пока такси везет их обратно к общаге. Чонин рядом тоже думает - сколько потребуется времени, сигарет и выпивки, чтобы реанимировать друга после отказа, а еще - совсем чуть-чуть, о красавчике бармене. Сехун не знает, что сегодня была уже не первая салфетка с номером, Чонин, если честно, уже даже не помнит, какая. Чондэ мило улыбается каждый раз, настолько мило, что внутри все рвется и сжимается, а потом не звонит, да и своего номера не дает. Чонин тоже улыбается - обворожительно и вообще выжимает из себя максимум обаяния, и только какая-то глупая гордость признанного всеми красавчика не дает подкараулить Чондэ после смены. Сехун, может даже, гораздо храбрее, потому что Чонин не готов услышать прямой отказ от слова совсем. Он прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу и отрешенно смотрит на ночные огни проплывающего перед глазами Сеула, а справа Сехун почти зеркально повторяет его позу.   
Почему все это так трудно, думают оба, почему.

× × × 

В коридоре пятно света из кухни и приглушенные голоса, которые тут же замолкают, стоит парням ввалиться внутрь. Чонин спотыкается о злосчастные туфли и очень глупо хихикает - только смех скорее нервный, чем пьяный, но Сехун это вряд ли замечает. Он хмурит брови, стягивая куртку, кусает губы, путаясь пальцами в шнурках, и весь едва заметно подрагивает настолько нездорово, что Чонин уже открывает рот для "может, не сегодня?" - и тут же закрывает. С кухни выходят Исин и Минсок, и если у второго на лице непонятная смесь удивления и страха, то сонная мордашка Исина выражает мрачное предвкушение. Он, конечно, вовсе не тот ангел, которым кажется окружающим, Чонин давно это понял, но даже для него - это слишком. И что же у них тут произошло, спросить хочется, только Исин кидает короткое я предупреждал, и уходит на балкон - снова без куртки. Постоянно он так, Чонин качает головой и снимает первую попавшуюся с вешалки, отправляясь за ним. Сбегает, да, но вроде уже выяснили, он не такой храбрый - вернее не храбрый вовсе, чтобы слышать отказ. Даже если адресованный не ему.  
\- Хён, поговорим? - Сехун очень нервничает, трезвеет даже на порядок, и, конечно же, Минсок это видит. Хочет сказать ему пойти спать, хочет тоже сбежать, но потом смотрит на искусанные губы и бледное лицо с залегшими под тоскливыми глазами тенями - и просто не может. У него внутри и стыда и чувства вины - больше океана, давящей толщей над головой; он тоже тонет и задыхается, и ему тоже плохо. Разница только в том, что он сам виноват, а вот Сехун - нет.  
И он вместо ответа хватает младшего за руку - не получается не вздрогнуть от того, насколько ладони у того ледяные - и тянет на кухню; на стул усаживает, а сам чайник ставит, потому что замерз ведь, дурак, и даже не осознает этого.  
\- Хён, я...  
\- Знаю.  
\- Нет, не знаешь, - упрямо повышает голос, заставляя посмотреть на себя. - Неужели так боишься это услышать?  
Боюсь, думает Минсок, боюсь так, что ноги подгибаются, но не говорит - тоже упрямый и дурак - тоже.   
\- Хён. Минсок... - Сехун встает и подходит почти вплотную, так, что Минсоку приходится голову запрокинуть, чтобы в глаза ему посмотреть. Старший-то он старший - а Сехуну в грудь дышит. - Я люблю тебя.  
Мир почему-то не рушится, даже трещинами не идет, хотя этого оба ждали и оба боялись - стрелки часов все так же тихо тикают, а чайник фырчит, закипая. Мир не рушится - а вот они почему-то да.  
\- Я, - что он должен сказать на это? Минсок не знает, Минсок глотает ком в горле и опускает голову.  
\- Знаю, хён, - вдруг улыбается Сехун, как будто справился с бурей внутри. - Просто я должен был это сказать, потому что выходило совсем уже поганно. Все в порядке.  
Что, интересно, в порядке, думает Минсок, но в ответ только кивает. Все сказано и теперь пора расходиться, да? Только как сделать шаг назад, у Минсока вспомнить не получается.  
\- И я попросить хотел, - снова говорит Сехун. - Ты можешь больше ко мне не подходить и вообще - лучше делай вид, что меня здесь нет. И я буду. Так нам обоим будет легче.  
Легче, ммм, какое замечательное слово – только лживое какое-то.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи... хён, - Сехун уверено кивает, будто с самим с собой соглашаясь в чем-то, и чуть шатается, уходя из кухни. Минсок чувствует себя... плохо. Очень плохо - примерно настолько, что свистящий рядом чайник выключает вернувшийся Исин. Выключает и остается рядом, долго всматриваясь Минсоку в лицо, а потом порывисто обнимает. Исин считает Минсока виноватым, чертовски виноватым во всем этом дерьме, что с ними происходит, но еще он считает Минсока таким же глупым ребенком, каким тот считает Сехуна. И на самом деле все не так катастрофично, пока этих детей есть кому утешить.

× × × 

Рассвет Сехун встречает позорно зареванными глазами на все том же балконе. Курит, пытаясь вытравить эту тяжесть из груди, от которой физически трудно дышать , хоть и знает, что тут только время поможет. И он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы закрыть глаза, а открыть через пару месяцев, когда эта боль отпустит и он уже справится. Ему просто надо потерпеть, и все наладится, он это знает точно, он за это знание цепляется и только им и живет неделю, вторую - а на третью понимает, что стало легче. Не то, чтобы совсем, но где-то между бесконечной чередой сдачи долгов, занятий, пьянок с Чонином и молчаливых рассветов с Исином и сигаретами на балконе, вдруг понимает, что улыбается искренне и дышит спокойно, не чувствуя тугого узелка в груди. А потом удивляется, когда смеется - удивляется осознанию, что смеется он впервые за почти месяц. Чонин тоже это замечает, с облегчением растягивая губы в широкой улыбке, а потом продолжает рассказ о том, как Чондэ в очередной раз его отшил. Не то, чтобы это слишком веселая тема, но с самоиронией у него все в порядке.  
\- Может тебе стоит прекратить изображать из себя не пойми что и просто пригласить его на свидание? - задумчиво тянет Сехун, краем глаза поглядывая на занятого посетителями бармена. Чонин ему завидует даже, потому что сам сидит спиной к барной стойке, а гордость оборачиваться не позволяет. - Знаешь, он на тебя смотрит с частотой раз в минуту, и я вижу лишь одну причину, по которой он мог тебя все это время динамить.  
\- И какую же? - слова Сехуна, на самом деле, очень тешат Чонину самолюбие и, он не признается, но растекаются по телу щекочущим теплом.  
\- То, что когда ты к нему подкатываешь, ты ведешь себя как наглый самодовольный придурок.  
\- Эй!  
\- Но это так.  
Чонин не находится с ответом, а Сехун не дает ему больше времени на раздумья: резко подымается и уверено идет к бару, усаживаясь на свободный стул.  
\- Привет, - обворожительно улыбается он Чондэ, а тот лишь удивленно приподнимает бровь, чуть кивая - и Сехун поверил бы, если бы не бесенята в подведенных глазах с пушистыми ресницами. О да, барменчик и правда чертовски прекрасен с этими высокими скулами, красивыми глазами и четко очерченными губами, которые он так соблазнительно прикусывает, пытаясь сдержать смешок. Понятно теперь, от чего Чонин так плавится - он, кстати, сейчас прожигает затылок Сехуна злым взглядом, но сколько можно, в конце-то концов.  
\- Чондэ, не против, если на "ты"? - продолжает вежливо улыбаться Сехун, и бармен подхватывает эту игру, кивая. - Мы оба знаем одного парня, который очень хочет сходить с тобой куда-нибудь.   
\- А что, парень, - он интонацией выделяет это слово. - Сам пригласить не может?  
\- Парень, - тянет Сехун. - Пригласить может кого угодно в этом баре - и куда угодно. Кроме тебя. Смекаешь хоть немного?  
Чондэ неожиданно серьезно смотрит на Сехуна, хмуря брови - и это выглядит так забавно, что удержаться от смешка едва ли выходит.   
\- И это нормально, что ты так просто его выдаешь?  
\- Нормально, потому что парой минут раньше я выдал ему то, как ты не можешь оторвать от него взгляда.  
\- Я заканчиваю в час, - фыркает Чондэ и с видом оскорбленной невинности отходит к новому посетителю, а Сехун теперь уже не сдерживается, посмеиваясь по пути к их с Чонином столику.  
\- Он заканчивает в час.  
\- Что? - уже готовый взорваться возмущением ошарашено выдыхает Чонин.  
\- Что?  
\- Сехун, мать твою.  
\- Ты слышал: Чондэ сказал, что заканчивает в час.  
\- И?  
\- Господи, Чонин, приди в себя, или я подумаю, что все твои любовные подвиги были лишь качественно спланированной постановкой, - Сехун язвит, а сам за бокалом прячет довольную усмешку, видя как скулы его самоуверенного друга настойчиво заливает румянец. Умилительная картина.

× × × 

В общежитии уже все спят, когда Сехун возвращается одинокий, замерзший, но довольный за Чонина. Он смотрит на темный коридор с приглашающе открытой дверью в теплую комнату с мягкой кроваткой, и в итоге уходит на балкон, шумно спотыкаясь о какую-то дрянь на полу.   
Сехун думает, что будет скучать по всему этому - до выпуска, конечно, еще три года, только вот Исин и Минсок заканчивают уже в этом. А значит, все точно изменится: к ним подселят кого-то еще. Хуже, лучше - не важно. Будет по-другому, и от этого ноет в груди. Да, Сехун старается не думать об этом, но отпустить Минсока совсем - кажется нереальным. Они почти не пересекались все это время, только ему хватало и оставленных в раковине кружек из-под кофе, и тех гребаных красных туфель, так и оставшихся валяться в прихожей; ему хватало просто понимания, что вот тут, прямо за стенкой, спит один определенный Ким Минсок.   
Он в этом никому не признается больше, старательно изображая исцеление от любовной лихорадки, только если занудствовать и вдаваться в детали - она скорее перешла в хроническую форму с приступами тоскливых обострений вот такими вот ночами. Ну, ничего не поделаешь - главное, не слишком обращать на это внимание.  
\- Ты чего тут мерзнешь? - неожиданно раздается сзади, заставляя Сехуна выронить сигарету. Исин вместе с ним прослеживает ее непродолжительный полет в ночь, а потом усмехается, вытягивая из пачки две. - Не спится?  
\- Типа того, - этого ему тоже будет не хватать слишком - уютного молчания с Исином. - Просто настроение, ммм, странное.  
Исин понятливо усмехается уголком губ и снова затягивается, а Сехун вдруг замечает, что у него губы не обветренные, как это всегда было. Мелочь, конечно, но только для тех, кто его не знает достаточно хорошо.   
А совместные перекуры на рассвете - это достаточно, задумывается Сехун, но потом отмахивается от глупых вопросов, на которые ответов ему никто не даст, да и незачем.  
\- У тебя кто-то появился? - спрашивает наобум, но Исин пораженно распахивает глаза и давится новой затяжкой. В яблочко, ухмыляется Сехун.  
\- Как догадался? Еще никто не знает.  
\- Губы, - словно бы это все объясняет, бросает Сехун, но непонимающий взгляд требует разъяснений. - Они у тебя всегда обветренные и искусанные были. А теперь вот нет.  
Старший задумывается на секунду, а потом широко улыбается и, фыркая, признается, что даже сам этого не замечал.   
А Сехун вот заметил, да.   
\- Ну и кто она? Или он?  
\- Она, - тянет Исин с новым выдохом, и столько в этом "она", что Сехуна топит чужой нежностью и своей болью. - Вы все ее не знаете, потом, может, познакомлю.  
\- Ну, поздравляю что ли.  
\- Спасибо, - Исин кивает, докуривая, и задумчиво смотрит на пачку. - Еще по одной?  
Когда в пальцах Исина истлевает третья сигарета, он наконец поворачивается к Сехуну, задумчиво кусая губы.   
\- Да говори уже.  
\- Ты стал слишком проницательным, Хун, - морщится старший. - А очевидного вот не видишь.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Или не хочешь видеть, или не нужно оно тебе больше, - словно не слыша, размышляет Исин. - И вот если не первое, то мне бы стоило сейчас заткнуться и пойти спать.  
Исин все же достает четвертую, кидая вопросительный взгляю на младшего - и тот кивает.  
\- Минсок - он испорченный дурак, - Исин глубоко затягивается, ища нужные слова, правильные, быть может - или вовсе хоть какие-нибудь. - И я не собираюсь его оправдывать сейчас.  
\- Было бы глупо оправдывать его передо мной, не думаешь? - криво усмехается Сехун.  
\- Пожалуй, - Исину тяжело дается этот разговор, а Сехун не очень-то понимает, для чего он вообще поднял эту тему. - Так вот он дурак, которого не научили правильно любить.   
Сехун недоуменно дергает уголком губ: и что?  
\- Дурак, который уже третью неделю сбрасывает звонки своих богатеньких ебырей и курит в форточку, когда думает, что я этого не увижу.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал: отшивает их всех...  
\- Нет, подожди, - перебивает Сехун. - Минсок - курит? Да его же выворачивает от одного дыма.  
\- Уже, как видишь, нет, - Исин пожимает плечами.- Собственно, это все, что я хотел сказать. Что делать - решать тебе.

× × × 

Решать мне.  
Сехуну хочется уже кричать, потому что за неделю постоянных размышлений действительно можно сойти с ума.   
Что ему решать? И надо ли?   
Он честно не знает, зато через призму новой информации вдруг замечает, что Минсок и правда выглядит паршиво, а еще шарахается от него - и если раньше Сехун воспринимал это лишь как вину, то теперь стоило задуматься и о других возможных мотивах его поведения. Хён действительно в него влюбился? Звучит как насмешка, думает Сехун, вяло ковыряясь палочками в рамене. Только вот надежда - штука жестокая, и, едва поселившись в мыслях, тут же занимает все пространство.  
Поэтому в пятницу, когда Чонин уходит на свидание с Чондэ, Сехун вылавливает Исина и просит оставить их ненадолго вдвоем. Тот сомневается совершенно очевидно, но, вообще-то, это ты заварил эту кашу, хён, давит Сехун, и старшему остается только сдаться. 

× × × 

В комнате темно и холодно из-за распахнутого настежь окна, в которое курит Минсок - и резко дергается, выбрасывая сигарету и испуганно оборачиваясь к вошедшему Сехуну.  
\- Ты быст...ро.  
У хёна глаза - огромные и испуганные, и будто не было этих недель: Сехуна прошибает обожанием и нежностью так ощутимо, что с ног сбивает едва ли не в буквальном смысле. Ему кажется, что для него одного этих чувств - слишком, и первым порывом - сбежать отсюда, но ты сам пришел, напоминает Сехун, не будь трусом.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - у Минсока едва заметно подрагивает голос, и очень сильно - ресницы; у Минсока волосы треплет ветер из раскрытого окна, а Сехун ведь заботливый до глупого, поэтому подходит, чтобы закрыть створки, и только после этого понимает, что оказался слишком близко. Неловкий шаг назад - как попытка хоть немного успокоить взбесившееся сердцебиение.  
\- Исин мне тут рассказал... - Господи, да, сделай из хёна крайнего, морщится Сехун, но все же продолжает, стараясь изобразить как можно более равнодушный тон. - Ты начал курить?  
О, ты серьезно, читается во взгляде Минсока, но он все же дергает плечами, мол, допустим, начал.  
\- Ты же... не переносишь... ну, все это.   
Диалог на редкость глупый и бессмысленный, а они оба - еще глупее, раз его не прекращают.  
\- Ну, вкусы меняются, - Минсок не выдерживает: ведет плечом и отворачивается к обратно к окну.- Ты для этого пришел?  
К черту, думает Сехун, если все, что Минсок может ему сказать - это, то действительно зря он решился на разговор. И не важно ему - страшно хёну, виновато, неприятно или еще что - ему самому тоже не по душе все это, но он пришел же.   
А чего ты ждал, думается вдруг Сехуну, что он на шею тебе бросится?  
Вот уж вряд ли.  
\- Да, интересно вдруг... стало, - Сехун кривится, и резко направляется к выходу. - Больше не побеспокою.

× × × 

Совершенно неожиданно к Рождеству посыпал снег – пушистый такой - огромными хлопьями, как в сказке. Все в гирляндах, праздничных украшениях, и среди рождественской суеты - Сехун с Чонином, прячущие красные носы в огромные шарфы.  
\- А она ничего так, я бы тоже приударил, - усмехается Чонин: чуть впереди Исин встречает свою девушку, потому что они решили отпраздновать Рождество все вместе. Парочка и правда выглядит до одури сладко – с этими их блестящими от счастья глазами и неловкими из-за объемных шарфов поцелуями. Девчонка и правда симпатичная, думает Сехун, только дело вовсе не в этом, а в том, что он Исина никогда раньше не видел таким.   
Таким бесконечно влюбленным.  
Он уже поворачивается к Чонину, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник за цинизм, только тот смотрит на парочку с теплой улыбкой, и, ах да, снова забыл, что он не такой придурок, каким хочет казаться, усмехается Сехун.  
\- А он ничего такой, я бы тоже приударил, - вместо подзатыльника нагло тянет Сехун, когда замечает торопящегося к ним Чондэ с большими подарочными пакетами. Чонин тут же поворачивается за его взглядом и возмущенно фыркает, прежде чем ринуться навстречу своему парню.   
\- Милота, - удовлетворенно лыбится Сехун, и тянется к сигаретам, когда получает болезненный шлепок по ладоням.  
\- Ты уже выкурил лимит на сегодня.  
\- О, ты вернулся, - расплывается в заискивающей улыбке Сехун, потому что сейчас уже он рискует получить болезненный подзатыльник.  
Если хён, конечно, дотянется.

× × × 

\- Ладно, подожди, стой, - сдается Минсок, когда младший уже касается ручки двери. - Стой.  
Не послушаться его очень хочется, но не выходит- как обычно.   
\- Что еще Исин тебе сказал? Что я чахну как цветочек, который забыли поливать? Или еще что-то жалкое настолько, что ты решил зайти?  
\- Нет, не это, - Сехун качает головой и все-таки оборачивается. - А ты... чахнешь?  
Минсок на сарказм в голосе младшего строит кислую физиономию и снова открывает окно, затягиваясь новой сигаретой. Они оба понимают, что нужно прекратить пытаться уколоть друг друга побольнее, только понимать - одно, а вот перестать - из разряда невыполнимого.  
\- Так что он сказал?  
\- Тебе дословно? - и, получив утвердительный кивок. - Что ты отшиваешь всех своих ебырей и куришь в форточку, когда думаешь, что он не видит. Конец цитаты.  
\- Исин, - поджимает губы старший, досадливо морщась. - Ну, допустим. Ты здесь для чего?  
\- Это из-за меня?  
Короткий смешок окончательно выводит Сехуна из себя и он снова тянется к ручке двери, только тихое "да" - ему послышалось, или.  
\- Из-за тебя, - Минсок жмурится, потому что от дыма глаза щиплет невероятно, а еще потому, что видеть сейчас лицо Сехуна он не рискнул бы.   
\- Почему?  
\- Хах, Сехун, правда, я не знаю, что ты рассчитываешь услышать, - Минсок решает отвернуться вовсе, а еще решает сказать уже все как есть. - И если ты ждешь, что я сейчас кинусь к тебе на шею, - Сехун на этом моменте едва слышно усмехается, и это сбивает старшего с толку, но он продолжает. - То нет, не кинусь. Я не знаю, каким меня выдумал ты, что влюбился настолько глупо, но в любом случае - я не такой. Я люблю секс, а еще люблю деньги; я вырос в таком дерьме, что нет, я не мечтаю о чем-то великом - да Господи, я вообще ни о чем давно не мечтаю. Я просто хочу жить, получая от процесса максимум удовольствия.  
Минсок замолкает, снова затягиваясь, а Сехун так и стоит - дышит через раз и не понимает, к чему ведет старший. Потому что на самом деле ничего нового для него тот не говорит - Сехун не такой дурак, чтобы не видеть очевидного за розовыми очками первой любви.  
\- И все было... как надо. Пока не появился ты со своей этой заботой и щенячьим взглядом, - Минсок морщится, снова морщится, с отвращением глядя на сигарету в руках - а может, и не на нее вовсе. - Все было нормально, понимаешь, в моем мире все было замечательно, пока я не испытывал никаких моральных заебов. Потрахался - заработал возможность попросить очередной дорогой подарочек, да еще и удовольствие в процессе получил. Тебе противно? Надеюсь, - Минсок устало прижимается виском к стеклу - так, что Сехун вдруг в отражении замечает, что глаза у старшего предательски блестят. - А потом этот гребаный китайский придурок, который захотел выебать меня в юбочке, да ты - со своим "хён" и заботливыми руками. Зачем, Сехун? Зачем мне увлекаться наивным студентом, который видит во мне черти что. Который вообще не может осознать то дерьмо, в котором и которым я живу. Вот и я все думал: зачем? Думал-думал, а потом понял, что может даже можно и без денег, и вообще можно много без чего, если только эти заботливые руки заботливыми были только для тебя. Немного поздно понял, как ты, наверное, понимаешь.  
Минсок криво усмехается, и в отражении по его щеке катится слеза, Сехун видит. Но почему-то не может пошевелиться или сказать что-то.  
\- Собственно, это все, можешь хлопать, концерт окончен. Дверь ты знаешь где.  
\- С чего ты взял... что теперь я уйду? - голос Сехуна звучит отвратительно глухо.  
\- Ну, не знаю там - сломанные розовые очки, втоптанные в грязь чувства... что там еще?  
\- С чего ты взял, что у меня вообще эти очки были, а, хён? Высказался - теперь и сам послушай. Думаешь, я всего этого не знал? Отнюдь. Только я влюбился в тебя - Минсока, который по утрам готов уничтожить этот гребаный мир, если не выпьет своего обожаемого кофе, который, кстати, может употреблять в немыслимых количествах. В Минсока, который учится рисовать на капучино, думая, что никто не видит; Минсока, который накрывает уставшего после работы Исина и помнит, кто и сколько сахара любит в чай. Тебе продолжить?  
У Сехуна зло блестят глаза, когда он подходит к подоконнику, на котором испуганно таращит глаза Минсок. И старший отрицательно машет головой, мол нет, не надо, понял.  
\- Тогда не надо говорить, что я влюбился в кого-то придуманного. Я влюбился в тебя. И.. эти руки, - Сехун криво улыбается, смотря на свои ладони. - Уже больше года только о тебе, тупом придурке, и заботятся.  
У Минсока от Сехуна разрыв шаблона – уже в который раз. И он не знает, что должен на это ответить, в чем честно признается, получая улыбку в ответ.  
\- Можешь просто сказать, что тоже влюбился в меня.  
Но Минсок не был бы Минсоком, если бы послушался. Вместо этого он резко тянет на себя Сехуна, касаясь губами чужих губ - и в этом прикосновении столько неуверенной нежности, что Сехун наконец верит - и улыбается прямо в поцелуй.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, ты бы знал.  
\- Я догадываюсь, на самом деле, - тоже не может удержаться от улыбки Минсок. - Я тоже... тебя люблю, кажется.

× × × 

\- Вернулся, - бурчит Минсок, протягивая Сехуну его стаканчик с горячим шоколадом, а сам блаженно отпивает кофе. - Скучал?  
\- Все пять минут, хён, - Сехун тоже довольно жмурится, когда обжигающаая сладость растекается по языку. А потом неожиданно притягивает к себе совсем не круто взвизгнувшего Минсока, и целует - почему-то ничего не имея против так нелюбимого раньше кофе. - Все пять минут.

**Author's Note:**

> написано специально для text porn (https://vk.com/text_porn) и 아파트 apart. (https://vk.com/asianflashbacks) на фест 'записки на коленках;' по данной зарисовке (https://vk.com/topic-79076131_32475636?post=34).
> 
> 151010


End file.
